Rescuing Rose
by KaylistaCalypso
Summary: I think I'm inside a box. I must have gotten drugged or something. People are always wanting to dissect me because of my powers. The vehicle isn't moving anymore. I see bits of light shine through various holes in the walls. I hear the vehicle drive away. Wow great. A sign catches my eye that I can just barely read. [The first installment to A Series of Roses.]
1. Meeting Rose

**Author's Note: This is part 1 in **_**A Series of Roses. **_**Read my description for what that means. ****I only own about half of the characters in this story. The list of all characters used in this story are featured down below. **

**Genre: Romance, Action, Suspense, Drama, Comedy.**

**Main Characters- Rose (oc), Scott, Storm, Nightcrawler, Bobby, Rogue, Jean, Professor Xavier, and Logan. **

**Minor Characters- Britteny (oc), Nai (oc), Naru (oc), Cynthia (oc), Rocky (oc), Colossous, Kitty Pryde, Pyro, Juggnaut.**

_**Disclaimer- This story pretty much has nothing to do with the second movie. But I classified it as that one because of Nightcrawler. The story is based around Rose and all the events in it are purely made up by yours truly with the help of JenniLynn on here (with the Nai and Naru parts). **_

**Rose~**

"Hello?" I wonder, looking around.

I think I'm inside a box. But how? I must have gotten drugged or something. People are always wanting to dissect me because of my powers. I sigh. Wait: I hold my breath. We've stopped; The vehicle isn't moving anymore. I see bits of light shine through various holes in the walls. I feel my box being lifted and set on new ground. I hear the vehicle drive away. Wow, great. I breathe slowly, listening. I don't hear anything at all. A sign catches my eye that I can just barely read.

"X..." I squint. "Oh, Xavier's... School?" Yea.. It's school.

"For..." For what? I squint even harder through the teeny tiny hole.

"Gifted Youngsters?" Well that's what it says. But I'm not gifted. Well... Not _that _kind of gifted. Footsteps. I hear footsteps. I start yelling and hitting the walls of the box.

**Scott-**

I stop mid pace. My attention turns to a small, brown box. Someone is inside it. I rush over and kneel down. "Shhh..' I say, placing my hand on the box. She starts to calm; I can hear her crying a bit. "I'm gonna get you out." I promise her. "But you have to trust me."

**Rose~**

"Yes, yes. Please." I practically beg. "Okay." The man replies smoothly. I hear him stepping back, away from my box.

"Okay, you are on the left side of the box, correct?" He asks me. "Yes." I respond quickly.

"Good. Now get as far on that side as you can." He instructs. "I am." I tell him.

"Now don't move." I am about to ask why when this bright, red, hot beam of some sort hits the right side of the box. I blink hard and bite my tongue to keep from screaming. The box is in half and I can see full-on sunlight.

**Scott-**

I walk to the side of the box that I cut. I reach my hand in and offer for the girl to take it. She does and I pull her out. Her knees start to give, so I hold her up. "What happened? How did you get in there?" I ask her.

She thinks for a moment. "What day is it?" The girl asks.

"October 6th."

Her eyes widen a bit. "The last thing I remember is having dinner with my mother." The she quickly adds, "And that was two days ago." Wow. I hope she wasn't in that box for _that_ long.

"Well, can you walk?" I ask now.

"I don't think so." She replies. "My legs feel really weird." I thought so.

"Alright, I'll carry you." I offer. She blushes. How cute.

"No, you don't have to do that.." The girl tells me.

"I insist." I say. I move my arm to her shoulders and the back of her legs. I lift her up into my arms. She's surprisingly light. I start walking.

"So, what is your name?" I ask her.

"Rose. And yours?" Beautiful name.

"Scott. Nice to meet you." I walk us through the gate that I came from before.

"Same here." She smiles.

**Rose~**

I decide to ask Scott what this school is. "So what exactly is this place?" He shifts me a bit without breaking stride.

"It is a school for the gifted." He tells me.

I sigh. "Can you _define_ gifted?" I ask.

"You can have any sort of gift." He says now.

"What is yours?" I suddenly ask. I bite my lip right after.

He smiles. "I already showed you." I see him wink. Was it that red beam thing? He continues.

"This school is not for super smart kids or prodigies. It's for mutants. I'm sure you've heard the term."

He said the _m_ word. Scott sets me down for a moment to open a door and then he picks me back up and we're off again. So this school is for a bunch of people like me? We walk into an infirmary. A girl with pretty red hair is in here. Scott lays me down on one of the beds.

"I found her outside in a box." Scott says and shrugs. "Her legs are a bit damaged I presume." He turns to me. "You'll be safe here. I'll come check on you later." He turns to leave, but I quickly grab his hand and pull him back. He leans down.

"I have a gift too." I whisper. He squeezes my hand and smiles. He lets go and leaves. I sigh as the red-haired girl walks over to me.

"I'm Jean." She says.

"A nurse?" I ask a bit rudely.

She nods. "But I have a gift as well."

I nod once. "I'm Rose."

"That's a lovely name." She compliments me.

"Thanks." I mutter back. Jean starts feeling my legs, checking for something.

"So Scott said you were _inside_ a _box_?" She glances at me and then back to my legs.

"Yeah." I reply. "But I have no idea how I got in there, who brought me here or why." Jean stops and looks at me.

"Do you have a gift?" She asks me seriously.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

"Show me." She commands.

"Err… Well, I have two different kinds." I notice a glass of water behind her. I sit up slowly. "Can you move to the right a bit?" She does and I concentrate on the glass. I move my hands in swift motions and make a butterfly shape in the air in front of us. She nods.

"And the other?"

I softly drop the water back in the glass and stare into her eyes. She starts coughing, so I look away to break the connection.

"Interesting…" Jean observes after she gathers her bearings.

_**An hour later…**_

**Scott-**

I open the door and walk in. Rose is alone. I wonder where Jean went. I smile when she spots me. She's sitting up and playing with water in the air.

"Water, huh?" Rose nods.

"That's not all I can do though." She says, continuing to concentrate on her water.

I watch her make several different shapes before I ask, "Can you show me you other one?"

She shakes her head and gently drops the water back in the glass.

"Well, how come?" I ask now. I feel like I am pressuring her when I don't mean to.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Rose says simply.

Hurt me? "Why would you hurt me?" I ask her curiously.

"Because," Rose sighs. "That's my other power. I can stare at someone or something and inflict any pain I desire." She looks down. I tilt her chin back up.

"I believe you don't want to hurt me, but why?" She blushes bright red and avoids my eyes.

"I… Because I…" Rose starts.

"Like me?" I offer, with a kind smile. Rose smiles too, still blushing.

"Yea…" Rose admits.

"Well… I like you too." I admit as well.

I kiss her warm cheek. "So, how are your legs?" I ask now.

"Definitely better." Rose informs me. She puts a hand on my arm and hops down. This makes me nervous but she stables herself and hugs me.

"I don't think I thanked you for saving me." Rose says. "Your heart is beating really fast." She whispers. I smile coolly, despite my inner feelings.

"You don't need to thank me." I rub her lower back slowly.

She looks up at me with those beautiful, bright eyes and says, "Yes I do." I completely melt.

"Okay," I say looking down at her. "You're welcome." I pull away a bit. "Professor Xavier wants to meet you. I, um, told him about you." I tell her. She stares at me, thinking.

"Um, alright… Let's go now…?" She suggests.

"Are you able to?" I ask her. Rose nods. "Lead the way."

I smile and start walking, followed by Rose.

**Rose~**

My legs still feel a bit stiff, but I am able to mask that and act like I'm walking normally. Scott is telling me more about the school, but I'm not really listening. All I can think about is, 'Oh my gosh, he likes me!' It seems impossible. And the sad thing is, we've only known each other for a few hours. Some would call it love at first sight, but I don't know if I believe in that fairytale crap. In my mind, I picture myself flipping my hair like a celebrity. Scott stops abruptly and I run into him.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I need to pay attention more.

"No problem. I should have said we were stopping." Scott replies. It was totally all my fault and he literally takes the blame. Wow. It's annoying, but incredibly sweet.

Scott knocks on the door and then opens it. I follow him inside.

"Ahh, Rose!" Professor Xavier exclaims with a smile. I'm assuming it's him, anyway. I smile awkwardly and Scott just sort of stands off to the side. Meh, big help he is.

"It is nice to meet you. I have heard good things about you." Professor Xavier says to me now. I glance at Scott who nods once.

"I'm Professor Xavier."

I nod. "Well, you already know my name so…"

He chuckles. "I would like you to start classes here." He tells me. I look left, right and back to Professor Xavier with my eyes. I don't answer right away.

He continues, "I know what happened to you. If you start classes here and join the X-Men team, I will help you figure it out."

This sounds like blackmail, doesn't it? I shift all of my weight to my right leg and cross my arms across my chest.

"Why do you want me so bad?" I ask, although it came out more rude than I was intending.

"Because your gift is unique and you would make a great addition to the team."

I sigh. "So who all is on this '_team'_?" I don't know why I asked. I don't know anyone here besides him, Scott, and Jean.

"Jean, Storm, and Scott here. Along with the recent additions of Wolverine, Bobby, Rogue and Nightcrawler." I wonder if Scott has another name. Because let's be honest, Nightcrawler is not someone's first name. But if it is… whew… Tough life.

"So will you take classes and join?" Might as well. Maybe romance will spark between Scott and I.

"Alright…" I agree, still a bit unsure.

"Great, you will start tomorrow." Professor Xavier says. "Scott, please show Miss Rose to her room." He nods and Scott heads out the door. I follow. It makes me wonder why they already have a room for me. Like he knew I would say yes.~

**Author's Note: I know this is very short but it is my first chapter story and I want to see how it goes. This story is actually finished so updates should come often enough I hope. As long as you guys like it. ;) Please review ^^**


	2. Rose's First Classes

**Author's Note: So sorry for not as quick as an update as I was hoping. I've been very busy with school. But we are getting a lot of snow right now so I am hoping that I will be able to type more. (Yea, it's written on paper. Just not **_**typed**_**. *sigh*.) I am gonna try my hardest to have some more up this weekend or in a week from today. Thank you for a review, a favorite and follows. I hope to see more of those after this chapter :)**

~We walk down the wide and some narrow halls. I pay attention this time.

"I'm glad you are staying." Scott tells me.

'Me too; to be with you.' I think, but don't answer.

"Here." Scott gestures to a door. He turns to me. "I have to go speak to a few people now, so I will see you later." He leaves me in the empty hallway. I sigh and open the door. I go in and find another girl.

"Hi." I say. She looks at me weird. Er... I get one of 'those' roommates?

"I'm Rogue." The girl introduces herself.

I smile. "Rose." I respond. Rogue gives me a small smile and gestures to the other bed in the room. I go and sit on it.

"So how did you get here?" Rogue wonders. I hesitate.

Right before I answer, there is a knock at the door.

"That's probably Bobby." She tells me. I wonder who Bobby is. Was he one on the X-Men team that Professor Xavier mentioned? I can't even remember. I make a mental note to ask her why she wears gloves like that. I watch Rogue open the door and she smiles brightly at the boy before her. She let's him come in. He notices me. I give him a small wave.

"Are you the new girl I heard about?" Bobby crosses his arms.

I shrug. "Probably. I'm Rose."

"I'm Bobby, Rogue's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise..." I reply. I sorta figured he is her boyfriend. Man, there sure is a lot of love around here. I wonder what Valentine's Day is like.

Rogue speaks up. "Well, we are going for a walk." She tells me.

"Have fun." I reply blandly. They leave, closing the door and leaving me alone.

_**The Next Day...**_

It's really early in the morning and Rogue is shaking me awake.

"What?" I groan. I don't even remember her coming back last night.

"We have to go to class." She says commandingly. Meh. I throw the covers off of me and stand up.

I stretch and ask, "Do I have the same classes as you?"

"I assume so." She tells me.

Rogue looks me up and down. "Are you going in 'that'?" Rogue asks, clearly disgusted.

"It's all I have." I defend. She walks over to a dresser and pulls out jeans and a purple shirt. Rogue tosses them to me.

"Come on now."

I sigh and slip into the bathroom. Surprisingly, her clothes fit me well. I go back out.

"Thank you." I say to Rogue.

She nods. "Alright now, follow me."

I do and we walk for about a minute. Then Rogue opens a door and we enter a classroom. I sit next to Rogue and she is telling me something about this class but I'm too busy looking around, checking it out. Then I notice that Scott is the teacher. He spots me looking at him and he smiles. I smile back.

"Rose."

I snap my head to look at Rogue. "What?"

"Did you hear anything that I said?

I feel Scott still looking over here. Rogue glances over that way and looks back at me with a grin. "Do you like Cyclops?" She asks me excitedly. Huh? Oh… That must be his hero name or whatever. My smile disappears.

"Who?" I decide to play innocent.

"The teacher, silly! I saw you staring at him and smiling."

I blush lightly. "Whatever you say."

Scott starts talking so I turn my attention to him and ignore Rogue after introducing myself to the class. I hope I don't have to do that in every class… Plus, it is really hard for me to concentrate in here.

After class…

All the other students start getting ready to leave for the next class, I stand up too and then Scott calls me over.

"Rose, may I speak with you?"

Rogue grins at me and leaves. I sigh because I have no idea how to get to my next class. I walk over to him.

"Yeah?"

The last kid leaves and Scott hugs me.

"How are you so far?" He asks me.

"Fine.." I say. "But I don't see why I have to take classes."

Scott rubs my hand softly. "Professor Xavier just wants to see how well you have controlled your gift."

"I think I have it controlled pretty well. I mean, I'm just as old as you are."

He chuckles. "I know. But… You have to do them. We all did."

Then I remember about my next class. "Um, can you take me to my next class?" He nods and starts walking. I follow Scott to my next class; this time I have a pretty, white haired teacher.

"Thanks." I say to Scott.

"No problem." He responds and leaves.

I find a spot next to Rogue. I know she is going to give me crap about Scott.

"Ahh yes." The teacher begins. "Welcome new student."

Everyone looks at me. Grrr.

"Please introduce yourself." I am told by her.

"I'm Rose." I announce, looking slightly down and avoiding everyones eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I am Storm."

Well that makes actual sense. Since they are on the X-Men team, they teach a class. But aren't Rogue and her boyfriend on the team? They still have classes. Then again, they are both pretty young still. I can see why. I just nod at Storm and she begins class.~

Toward the end of the class, we can talk with friends. Rogue immediately launches into a pro and con list about Scott and I.

"Pro… He's cute, sweet, kind and caring. Con… He could end up frying you in bed. Pro…"

"Rogue." I interrupt her.

"He is over-protective? And I know, I know, I am horrible at cons because there really aren't any."

I sigh.

"What?" She asks concerned.

"Can you please stop? I can promise you that we are not together."

She thinks for a moment. "So you're not saying that you don't like him?"

"Huh?"

Rogue laughs. "Even if there is nothing going on like you say…"

I did not say that but she can take it how she will.

"…you could still have a crush on him. It's not a big deal. A lot of female students here do. But you are the only one that is old enough. Plus, your hot!" "When you clean up." Rogue adds quickly.

She is right though. About me being of age. But still, that does not mean that I should date him just because. I like Scott, I really do. But I do not want to rush into a relationship right now. It would be too soon. Plus, I barely know him and that is something that I want to change.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is even shorter than the first one but I had to update it with what I had gotten typed so far. Please let me know what you think. ^^**


	3. Rose's Mistake

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while. I am very busy with softball and the musical. But here I am with the newest addition to **_**Rescuing Rose. **_**I forgot to give this warning earlier but this story does contain mild cursing and an **_**almost**_** sex-scene. If either of these offend you, I would ask that you do not continue reading my story. But if they don't****,**** then enjoy! :D**

_**Lunch...**_

I sit down at an empty table, alone. Rogue is off with Bobby, so I can't really count on her. I'm looking down, eating my sandwich, when I feel the table move. I look up to see a weird guy with blue skin.

"Hello…" I say slowly and a bit quietly.

"Good day." He says back, with a really thick accent.

"Who are you?" I wonder out loud.

He smiles slightly. "I am Nightcrawler."

So I'm guessing that most people go by their hero name thing? But I suppose that it is a personal choice though, considering the fact that there are Jean and Bobby.

"Rose." I tell him. I wonder if I will get to choose my own hero name.

"I know." Nightcrawler says.

I smile a little. "I'm sure everyone does."

"Oh they do." He tells me. "It is rare to get new students."

I nod slowly. "Hmm." We sit in silence for a few moments before I say, "Well, it was nice to meet you." I kinda just want to be alone now.

"Of course." Nightcrawler says as he gets up and leaves.

_**Next class…**_

Thankfully, Nightcrawler had told me where my next class is. I walk in alone and spot Rogue with Bobby once again. Granted he is a nice guy, or so I gathered, but jeez, give the woman some time for friends. I snicker to myself and sigh. I guess I'll just sit in the way back by myself. Jean is tecahing this class. Meh.

"Afternoon class." Jean says as she turns around.

"Afternoon." The other students chime back.

I sit here and stare at the wall behind Jean. It's easier.

"There is one student who didn't greet me back."

The other students look around to see who was the culprit. Rogue looks directly at me and her eyes look apologetic. I flick my eyes at her and roll them. Then I move them back and look down. Jean looks at me.

"Rose?"

Seriously? This is a waste of time.

"Afternoon." I grumble as everyone stares at me. God, I hate this. It's like High school all over again. Satisfied, Jean starts class. At least I have only one more class after this.~

I managed to find my last class on my own. Professor Xavier is teaching this one. I actually kind of like this class. But obviously my first class is my favourite.~

Finally, I am done with classes today. Rogue and I are walking back to our room when this random guy and Jean almost run into us.

"Watch it." I snap.

"Rose." Jean smiles. "I'm glad we ran into you. I want you to meet Logan."

"Hello." His deep voice overwhelms me.

"Nice to meet you." I return.

He nods and Jean tugs on his arm and they walk around us.

Rogue and I walk into our room a minute later and I say, "Well, that was weird."

Rogue shrugs. "So what are you going to do now?" She asks me.

I sit down on my bed. "I don't know." I respond honestly.

Rogue sits on her bed too. "Well… You could go find Cyclops."

I shake my head. "Stop pushing it, Rogue. Please." I demand harsher than I intended. At least I added please.

"Fine." She says, annoyed. She stands again. "I'm going to see Bobby."

'Of course you are.' I almost said.

"Bye." I finally say.

With Rogue now gone, the room is quiet and cold and really small. The walls are moving closer, I can feel them. I am extremely claustrophobic. That is why I am surprised that I didn't freak out sooner than I did in that box. I shiver. That box… I stand. I might as well go find Scott. I start walking to the door that Rogue left open when he appears in the doorway. I smile immediately.

"Hey…" I say, trying to stay cool; when inside, I really just want to throw him up on my bed and let _myself_ be the teacher. I ignore the thought.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"Great. Want to go for a walk?" I ask quickly. I need to get out of this room.

Scott nods. "Yeah, that'd be great." He steps back and I step out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

We start walking. I told Scott how my classes went, my lunch meeting with Nightcrawler and how Rogue and I bumped into Jean and Logan. Scott is an amazing listener.

**Scott-**

I decide to walk Rose to the small rose garden near the fountain. It'd be a nice place to relax and maybe talk about _us. _It sounds like she had an interesting first day. Although with Logan, I hope she doesn't find out his gift the hard way. When we reach the garden, I lead Rose over to the small bench and we sit down.

"This place is beautiful." Rose compliments.

I grin. "Yes it is." _'Just like you__'_, I hold back.

"So what are we doing here?" Rose asks me.

"I wanted to show you the place you remind me of."

She blushes a bit. "Um, because of my name?" She gestures to the roses.

Partially yea, but not really. I shake my head at her. "Because of it's beauty and yours."

Rose blushes as red as the roses. It's really adorable.

"Aww…" She manages to say.

I just hug her. I was going to kiss her but I changed my mind at last second. I think it might be too soon for anything like that. Soon after, the little moment we had had, is gone.

Rose pulls back and asks, "Why?"

I give her a confused look.

"Why do you like me?"

"Isn't that the question?" I joke to her.

"Scott, I'm serious. I mean, you saved me, but why do you still care about me?"

I stare at her. What kind of question is this? I sigh. "Because I want to protect you. Why is that so wrong?" I brace myself for her reply. I feel like she is pushing me away.

"Why? I didn't ask for protection."

Ouch. She pulls away more. I let go of her. "Fine." I tell her, slightly angry now.

"Now I am glad that I decided not to kiss you." I stand up, turning on my heel and swiftly walking back to the school, completely pissed off. Why did she have to act that way?

**Rose~**

Oh I really fucked up now. That did not go as planned. I was going to tell him that I want to be just friends right now; so we can get to know each other better. But no… He went all a-wall on me. Maybe I should have worded that better. I turn my head and look in the direction that Scott left in.

I take off running after him. My legs are hurting but I don't care. I **need** to fix this now. I see Scott just ahead of me, opening a door. That's when I feel this sharp pinch and my knee gives out. I stumble down with a scream. I manage to look up to see the door shutting itself. He no longer cares. What have I done… ~

**Author's Note: I hope you don't hate me for leaving it like that. Gotta keep ya hanging ;) Anyway, I will be trying to type as much as I can and I hope you guys enjoyed! Please stay tuned for Chapter 4. **


End file.
